Letters
by Lady Enelya
Summary: Starting with a letter from Jude to Tommy in their married days...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own it, all that jazz. Feedback if you want a letter from Tommy to Jude!

Tommy,

I'm in one of those emotional pregnant lady moods, and I just feel the need to write you a letter that tells you how I feel about you.

I love you, Tommy. I love you more than I love myself. I love you more than my career, more than this house, and, even though it's terrible, more than our child. I don't know what I would do without you.

I remember our honeymoon. We just took off, not going anywhere specific. We drove for days on end, and even when we weren't talking, it was the most comfortable I've ever been. We would check into shabby motels in the middle of nowhere, and lie naked, holding each other. Just holding each other. Most couples would go crazy, but not us. We collected rain water in a beer bottle from the first real hotel we stayed in. That bottle sits in the living room, where we can always see it.

God, Tommy. I'm trying so hard, and just not getting this right. I want you to know, that right now, I've never loved you more. You're sitting next to me, in bed, but your head is lying on my stomach, listening to the baby. When she kicks, you cradle my huge belly in your hands. I love you. I can't say it enough.

I love that I'm having our child. I love that our only souvenirs from our honeymoon are a beer bottle with rain water and a few bars of soap from various motels. I love that when I was sixteen, you kissed me, and I knew, right then, that I would marry you. I love that on my seventeenth birthday, you confessed to me. Not in plain words, but so I would understand. I love that you've always been my producer, my rock. I love that even though I'm slightly more famous than you, you don't care. I love how you love our baby, our first child, even though she's not even born yet. I love your smile, your eyes, your body. I love how my body fits to yours. I love that your seven years older than me, but sometimes, not quite that mature.

To be fair, I've completed a list of things I hate about you. Here it is:

I hate that you never pick up your dirty towels out of the bathroom.

I hate your morning breath (but mine's probably just as stinky)

I hate that you don't fold socks

That's it. It doesn't even compare, does it? I love you, so much. Thank you for bearing with me on my emotional days. Thank you for going out at three in the morning for me last night. Thank you for choosing me, Tommy.

Love, love, love, love, love, love forever,

Jude


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I didn't know how to do Tommy's and I was really close to having Jude die, and him write her a letter…but I didn't. I hope this works. Short and Sweet.

Jude,

I found your letter yesterday, and it's taken me this long to respond. I love you too, Jude.

You had the baby the night you wrote that letter. They had me sit behind you to brace your back, and I felt like I was actually helping you, instead of those men who just stand on the sidelines whispering words of encouragement. When the baby came out, you collapsed against me, and I held you until they brought the baby over. You held her so confidently, not at all like I did.

You had bags under your eyes, your hair was pulled up messily (well, I did it, to get your hair off your neck.) and you were sweaty, but you've never been more beautiful. I love you. I love you. I love you.

Now, we're sitting back at home, and you're holding our daughter, already confident in being a mother. I don't know how you do it. Aren't you worried about screwing it up? I'm terrified. Your confidence is just one tiny thing I love about you.

To counter your list of things you hate, I've made one too.

I hate that you never put your dishes in the dishwasher

I hate that you always leave the tops of shampoo and body wash open

Mine's even shorter than yours. I love you, so much, Jude.

Tommy


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer/AN: I don't own anything. I'm so bloody confused about the episode. I want to write a letter from Jude to Tommy and vise versa later, and I will, prolly after this set. Reagen is their daughter from the last letters….hope you like it.

Dear Tommy,

The bottle broke today. Our beer bottle, with the rain in it. Reagen didn't mean to, she was running too fast through the house and I'm too slow right now to follow her.

She knocked into the table and the bottle teetered on the edge, then smashed on the floor. Then I yelled at Reagen. I yelled and yelled for so long. I was so angry and sad, Tommy. But then she looked at me, and she was about to cry, and I've never felt so guilty. I tried apologizing, but she won't listen. God, who knew a three-year-old could make you feel like this?

When she left the room, I sat down and cried. I've never cried so much, Tommy. All I could think was that our only relic left was gone. The soap is all gone, and now our beer bottle is too.

I was never this emotional when I was pregnant with Reagen, so this child that I'm having now better be worth it. Ha. Maybe it's just because you're 3,000 miles away. I miss you. Or maybe it's because I'm realizing that I'm a terrible mother. You've never yelled at Reagen like I just did. Why? Doesn't she frustrate you sometimes? I love her to death, but I was so mad at her. Now I'm too ashamed to go try and make it up to her.

Maybe we shouldn't have anymore kids after this one.

Come home soon, I can't do it without you.

Jude


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still don't own it, and if I did, I wouldn't be so damn confused right now….

This one was kinda hard to write. I don't know if it came out like I wanted it to. Hope you like it….

Jude,

There are so many things I want to say after getting your letter. First, how could you ever think you're a terrible mother? You're amazing. Reagen practically worships you. The reason I don't get frustrated is because she doesn't follow me around, like she does you. I love her, and you, so much. She's a handful Jude, but what do you expect? She's _our_ child, and heaven knows we're trouble.

The reason she was upset was probably more to do with the fact that she felt that, in some way, she had let you down. But she's already moved on. I know it, and I know that the day after the bottle broke, she was following you around again. She's so excited for the new baby, Jude.

I'm upset about our bottle too. But I know that even though the relics are gone, our honeymoon won't be forgotten. We remember it, and we always will.

One more thing-don't think that you're getting out of having more children. We agreed at least three. You're amazing, and I love you so much. I miss you, and Reagen. Give her a hug from me.

See you in a couple of weeks,

Tommy


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: You know it….I hope you like this. I know the letters are odd, and now starting to be out of order, but I've got a plan, and it'll all tie in, I promise……

Tommy,

This is so surreal. I'm writing this letter, and when it's sealed in its envelope, Kwest is gonna send it, because apparently, he's the only one privileged enough to know where you are. God damn you, Tommy. Don't you care? You don't know what you've done to me.

On top of wanting to know where the hell you are, I want to know why? Why did you leave? And why was the only goodbye I got a small little "bye"? When did I become so little to you? It was our time, Tommy, and now, even if you came back, I don't think I want it anymore.

And even thought I'm pissed as all hell, I want you back. I want you to come back, come back to me. I need you, Tommy. That's all, just you. I need you for more than my music. I need you for me. I don't even know if you'll be back at all. All I can do is hope. I guess that's what you've left me with.

Please, please, please. I'm begging now. Does that make you happy? Tommy, god, where are you? I'm alone, and I just can't do it. I miss you. You're my rock, my everything. Now that I've practically said it, you must know. Damnit, Tommy, I love you. That should be enough. I'm waiting, and it should be you.

Come back,

Jude


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Blah, Blah, Blah. This one was REALLY hard to write. I hope it turned out like I wanted to.

Dear Jude,

I know this isn't what you want to hear, but I can't tell you why I left. Not yet. I will, however, tell you where I am. I'm in Montana, and I will be for a while. But, Jude, I swear to you, I will be back. I will be back to produce your next album, because I can't think of anywhere I'd rather be. I will come back to you.

I can't even think of what I've done to you, because I can't face my own guilt. I couldn't say goodbye to you, because it was just too hard. I know that's not fair, and I don't expect you to sympathize. I couldn't, Jude, because I love you. I hope that when you see that, you'll understand how damn hard it was for me to leave.

I know you're angry, and I know you're broken. What you don't know is that I am too. I'm not me without you, Jude. I miss you, so much. When I got your letter, you wouldn't believe how elated I was. I'm waiting, too. I've been waiting. I will wait forever, if I need to.

I would understand if you never spoke to me again. I wouldn't blame you. After all I've put you through, Jude, I don't deserve you. But I want you, so much. I'm so sorry, Jude. I promise, I'll be back. And I'll tell you everything.

Tommy


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer/AN: The usual, I don't own it. Anyway, to clear the confusion, the last two chapters were from the "now" perspective…meaning after Date With the Night. I'm sorry for the wait, I've kinda been mulling over what to put in this next. From here on out, the letters will be in random order, but always in pairings. In short, without giving too much away, think of it like a box, a huge box of letters to Tommy from Jude and vice versa. They aren't in any order, they just are.

One more thing, Reagen, we already know, but Carys, Dinah (pronounced Dee-na) and Peyton are their other kids, in order of age, for future reference.

Dear Tommy,

Peyton graduated today. All of our kids are gone. I've been a mother for so long, I don't think I know how to do anything else. We've been arranging our lives around our kids, my music, your producing trips, everything, for so long. How do we not? I don't know what to do anymore.

On top of that, Reagen told us she was getting married. I saw you tense. You don't want her to, don't trust Will at all. Tommy, he's my best friend's son. How bad can it be? I'm trying to sound so ready, but I'm not either. She's our baby.

Carys is going to graduate college soon. Oh, god, Tommy, we're so old. Our kids are all grown up. Dinah is changing her major for the millionth time.

I guess I'm grateful though, that we're healthy, and the kids are. I sound so old. I'm still the same Jude though. I hope. I've had kids, and an amazing career, but I hope I'm still the same as the fifteen year old you meet all those years ago. Am I?

And you, you're still Tommy. I love you. I can't stop saying it. We've been married for 26 years, and I still get weak in the knees when you walk in the room. I'm terrified about our kids leaving, but I have you, you old man. I love you, so much

Jude


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: ugh, I'm not in the mood to write it…

Jude,

Yeah, our kids have left, but they're still our kids. They'll always flock home for holidays and such. As for Reagen, you're right; I don't want her to get married. But then, I'm not sure your dad wanted you marrying me, so I guess I'm gonna have to get ready.

You are the same silly, klutzy Jude that I met. You've still got your music, and you're always pausing to write lyrics that pop into your head. It's so…adorable. Is that odd, that even though I'm 54, I'm calling you adorable? You are.

I love you, more today than ever before. Everyday, I love you more than the day before, and I don't know how that's possible. I love our kids, and I love my life. I'm so glad I've gotten to share it with you. There's no one else I'd rather spend it with.

Aw, hell, I've grown soft in my old age. Pretty soon, we'll be living in Florida, at a crazy old persons home, drinking vitamin shakes and reliving the old days. At least I'll be with you.

Tommy


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I still don't own it, because if I did, Tommy would be with Jude…sigh…

Anyway, those last two were kinda hard, so I think I'm gonna stick to writing earlier letters, because old ones…suck…

Dear Tommy,

We're married. I'm your wife. I can't believe it. I want to stand on top of a mountain and shout it to the world. I'm Mrs. Jude Quincy. Finally. We've been through a lot of shit, Tommy, and there were times when I thought giving up would be easier. But we stuck it through, and now we're married.

You gave me a honker, too. This ring is so big, I think I'd drown if I wore it swimming. It's beautiful, and I love it. I told you I didn't want a huge one, but you insisted. You're so damn stubborn, Quincy.

What really surprised me is how the wedding went off without a hitch. I was so worried something would go wrong. But it was perfect. What nearly killed us was the week separation. How did we ever agree to that? I nearly died without you there.

Now, you're sleeping in the other room. We stayed the night in our apartment, and we're leaving tomorrow for the honeymoon. Jamie thinks we're crazy, not planning anything special, just taking off, but I think it's perfect. I love you so much, Tommy.

We're married. I can't stop saying it.

Love,

Jude


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer/AN: Still not mine…

I would like to thank everybody who has reviewed this story. You guys are amazing and you keep me going. I wouldn't have even gotten to Tommy's first letter without the encouragement you've given me. Thank you all, so much.

Dear Jude,

I don't even know how to express how happy I am. We're married. I'm your husband. It's unbelievable. It's now the third night of our honeymoon, and we're in Moose Jaw, in a pretty shady motel on the edge of town. We're having fun, just driving. I can't believe that this is our honeymoon. I wanted to take you to Europe, but you insisted on something unconventional.

As for the ring, I know it's not really your style, but I saw it and couldn't help it. I'm glad you like it. I can still hear your gasp when I showed it to you.

You're right, we've been through a lot. I've hurt you, so many times, I'm still surprised you took me. God, I love you.

Your husband,

Tommy


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: blah, blah, blah

This one was really hard to write. I wanted something else to happen, something aside from Tommy leaving, something big enough to shatter the foundations of Jude and Tommy's relationship. I racked my brain trying to think of something else that he could have done, but what I came up with wasn't good. So, I fell to my backup plan, the worst thing I could think of happening. These next few letters will be kinda rough. The rating is for the language, and mature context.

Tommy,

You told me tonight that you cheated on me. I haven't stopped crying. How could you? You said "it didn't mean anything." How am I supposed to believe that? How could you claim to love me more than anything, but still cheat on me? I don't understand. I'm so mad. I'm so hurt.

I don't know what's going to happen, Tommy. I love you, of that I'm sure, but how can I after you've cheated on me. I don't know what to do. I'm so lost. I feel like I'm dying. God, Tommy, how could you do this to me? What have the past few years been to you? A big game?

How can I be sure that you ever loved me? That you still do? Surely a man who's in love with someone wouldn't cheat on that person. You were gone for a week, Tommy. One week away from me and everything we've had is gone.

Did you think? At all, about what you were doing? Was there a moment when you thought you ought not do it? Did you call my name out when you came? Was she pretty? Prettier than me? Was she a good fuck? Did you cry?

I'm going to stay with Sadie and Kwest for a while. I don't know if I'll be back. God, I still love you, but I can't even stand to look at you. I can't stand to be in this apartment, where we've lived for so long, because there are memories of us here that I don't think I want anymore. If we do end up together, we'll have to start over, and I don't know if I can trust you.

Jude


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: you know it….

Another hard one. I wouldn't blame you if you all hated me. This is Tommy's letter. The next few pairings will be in order, the only ones in the box that are. There will be a recovery, but it's gonna be slow…

Dear Jude,

There are no words to explain how sorry I am. I don't know how I did it. I love you, more than anything, but how could I still hurt you? I don't know what I was thinking. The past few years have been anything but a game to me.

I know you, Jude, and I know you'll never be happy until I tell you all I remember. It was our last night in L.A., and I met up with Chaz for a drink. We went to one of the hottest night clubs, and I drank too much. Chaz started flirting with some girls, and encouraged me to do the same.

The girl who I flirted with was blonde and slender. She reminded me of you, a bit, which is maybe why I went after her. We had some drinks, and one thing led to another, and we wound up in her room. I was so drunk, Jude. I know that's not an excuse, but I was.

There was a moment, longer than I moment, when I knew I shouldn't do it. I knew that this would cause you pain, but I still did it. I don't know. I can't even imagine what I've done to you. I keep hurting you, Jude.

I love you. I know you have no reason to believe me, but I do. I love you so much, and I always have. I don't expect you to take me back, you don't have a reason to. Just know how sorry I am. I'm hurting too. Not as much as you, I know, but I am. I love you.

Tommy


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: same as always

Well, I figure you all have the right to hate me about now. I've been pondering how to bring them through this…it hasn't been easy.

Tom,

I'm going insane without you. I want to leave you, I want to hurt you as much as you've hurt me, but I can't. I'm not strong enough to. God, I hate myself almost as much as I hate you. Sadie has been urging me to go, just leave. Kwest, well, as much as he thinks that what you've done is wrong, he's been telling me to work it out. I don't know what to do.

I love you, and I hate you. How is that possible? Mad as I am at you, I'm madder at the whore you slept with. I want to track her down and kill her. But that wouldn't help, and I know it. Why did you do this? Tommy, I love you, I love you so much. And through it all, I know you love me too. This is ridiculous. You fucked up, but I'm still here. I really am a pushover, huh?

I need to know that you're really sorry, that you'll never do it again. I need to know that "different girl every city" isn't really you anymore. I need to know that you'll repay me in every possible way, that you'll die without me. I can't come back unless I know that. If that makes me a bad person, whatever. But you need to know that I won't ever be able to come back to you without that knowledge. I love you, and I want to be with you, Tommy. But I'm going to make you pay.

Jude


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I think you get the picture…

Hmmm, well, these are hard, but I really like how they're turning out, and I hope you do too. Probably after the next pair, I'll go back to lighter ones. The happy ones, as I call them.

Dear Jude,

I am dying without you. I can't imagine my life without you in it. I don't know how I got through 23 years without knowing you. Jude, if I could go back and change everything, I would. This is my biggest regret.

I hope you know me enough to know that "different girl every city" isn't me anymore, but I guess I haven't really shown you that. I will do whatever it takes for you to come back. I would kill to have you back.

God, Jude, I'm so sorry. I don't deserve you, at all. You aren't a pushover. You're tough, willing to stick through anything. I love you for it. I can't say it enough. I love you, and I miss you, and I'm so sorry. I will never love anyone as much as I love you. Please, Jude, see that, and come back.

Love, forever,

Tommy


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure I still don't own it…

This is the last pair of "cheating" letters…thanks for all the reviews. I'm really anxious to get back to the happy ones, and I have one lined up already, so expect it probably tonight or tomorrow morning.

Tommy,

I've been living with you again for a week. God, I missed you. I missed this. I forgive you, but I want to let you know if you ever cheat again, I'm gone. For good. I love you, and don't want to lose you, but I can't take this again.

The tabloids had a field day when we separated. We're going to need some really good damage control if we want to survive this. They'll all assume that you cheated, and even though it's the truth, I don't want them to know that. We'll get my publicist on it right away.

I love you,

Jude


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: still don't have it…

I know that I wrote it, but I'm kinda glad to be done with the cheating stuff. It was really hard to write. This one is really short.

Dear Jude,

I missed you too. I won't ever do something so stupid again. I can't lose you, Jude. I almost went crazy without you.

You're right about the damage control. I don't know what to say about you not wanting to tarnish my reputation. Thank you, so much. Other people, they wouldn't have even come back, but you did. I love you.

Tommy


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure it's still the same…

Ok, now on to the happy ones….

Tommy,

Well, my dear, the cat is out of the bag. Here's the article…

Jude Harrison's Baby Bump?

When Jude Harrison, 24, and her producer husband, Tom Quincy, 31, hit the red carpet at Sunday night's Grammy Awards, fans couldn't help but notice the slight swell in Jude's normally flat stomach. Is the Instant Star expecting? While the couple's publicist hasn't confirmed anything, and insider says "Yes, she's pregnant, and they're ecstatic." This will be the couple's first child.

Tom, formally Lil' Tommy Q of Boyz Attack, met Jude when she won G-Major's Instant Star competition nine years ago. After two years of denying rumors of them being a couple, they went public at Jude's 18th birthday bash, hosted by Darius Mills. A year and a half later, they separated for a brief three months amid rumors of Tom's infidelity. After reconciling, the pair married three years ago.

Hey, the good news is, we finally made the cover story of In Touch Weekly. I guess it's time to alert the public of our good news, Tommy.

I'm so excited for this baby. I can't wait.

Love,

Jude


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: yadda, yadda, yadda.

Anyway, I'm graduating tomorrow, so I probably won't have anything new up until next week, 'cause I have parties to go to and such...oh, my gosh, it feels so good to be done with high school...yay!

Dear Jude,

I guess you're right. I was hoping to keep the news to myself for a bit, but since they've already guessed, I suppose we have to tell them.

The article was strange. It's weird reading about your own life. But, I must say, when we made the cover of People, that was better. The cover is still hanging, framed, in my office. It's a really good picture of us. Here's my favorite part of the article-

People: You didn't officially come out as a couple until Jude turned 18. There were rumors of a relationship before that. What really happened?

Tommy: Well, we both felt something, and it grew from our friendship.

Jude: But there was a line, that we couldn't cross, and we both knew it. When I turned 18, we just kinda...

Tommy: Jumped into the relationship. It was great to finally be able to just hold her hand, without worrying about "crossing the line"

Jude: It was very natural, like it had been coming the whole time.

God, that was a great interview. The pictures were so nice too. I remember we bought so many of those, and distributed to your family and our friends. They probably thought we were crazy.

Love,

Tommy


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: After my weekend, unfortunately, I still don't own IS.

A/N: Well, I'm back and rested from my graduation weekend. I hit a lot of grad parties, and they were all fun. It's so bloody nice to be done with school. In case you're interested, I'm typing this on my new laptop…my graduation gift. Yay me!

Dear Tommy,

I'm writing this in the hospital. I've just had Carys, and you weren't here for her birth. Of course, it's not entirely your fault. You were on one of your producing trips with Kwest, and I was early. I'm expecting you to barge in at any time, actually.

Poor Sadie. She was the one with me in the delivery room. I don't know if her hand will ever be the same. We should buy her a gift or something.

Carys is beautiful. The name suits her. Carys Victoria Quincy, born February 6th, 2015. She weighed 7 lbs, 8 ounces and was 20 inches long. Oh, god, Tommy, she's beautiful. Reagen is here with me now, sitting up on the bed, and holding her sister. Sadie left us alone for a moment.

Reagen wants me to type this: Hi Daddy! I'm sorry you missed Carys. I miss you, and I'll see you soon. Bye, Daddy. I love you.

Well, that about sums it up-see you soon. I love you.

Jude


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Yeah, still not so much mine…

Once again, a very HUGE thank you to my reviewers. I love you all!

If you have any ideas for some future letters, let me know. I'm interested in what you see happening. This one is short and sweet, I hope. )

Dear Jude,

I'm so sorry I missed Carys's birth. I actually made it a few hours after you and Reagen sent that letter. But I'm here now. You're right, Carys is beautiful.

Jude, you are amazing. Sadie told me you were the calmest patient there. I can believe that. I love you, so much. God, I don't deserve you.

Thank you for being so perfect. Thank you for being you.

Tommy


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I still don't own it…but I'm trying…

I've spent the last two days watching all of Season 1 and Season 2, because I'm a loser. I wanted to see, in order, how Tommy and Jude's relationship evolved. It was helpful.

Tommy,

You owe Reagen an apology. I understand it was her first date, and you needed to make an impression on her date, but I think you took it a bit too far. Tommy, threatening to "hunt him down and kill him" if he touched her? That's way over the line.

I know how you feel, I really do, because I feel it too. She's our baby, and she's already dating. But we need to let her spread her wings now. She needs to know that she can trust us to support her in everything.

I'm gonna admit, though, it was pretty funny. And don't think I didn't see your eyes tear up when they left. You're going soft, Tommy Q.

Jude


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Not mine, blah, blah…

Well, I've gotten some great ideas, and some really funny stories. Thank you all, so much.

Jude,

Ok, I might have been a little over the line, but it's my baby girl. Before you know it, Carys is going to be on her first date, then Dinah, and then Peyton will be off getting threatened by someone else's father. My girl is grown up now, and I'm not willing to admit it. I can't think of all of our kids growing up. God, I swear, yesterday, Reagen was three and writing to tell me how much she missed me when Carys was born.

I know Reagen needs to trust us, but I just don't want her to get hurt. It's my job to protect her, and you, and Carys, Dinah and Peyton. I don't want any of them to go through what you and I had to. I love them too much.

I'll apologize to Reagen. I know I was a bit, well, insane. Glad you got a laugh out of it. I don't want them to grow up too fast.

Tommy


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star.

Ok, kids, this one is going to be a bit different. We're experimenting here, and this was an idea that samitiny gave me. If it doesn't work out, well, that's ok.

Tommy,

I was going through my old journals today, and you won't believe what I found. Does the date October 26, 2007 mean anything to you? Because that's the date I first told you I love you.

_Flashback_

Tommy and Jude walked hand in hand out of the movie. They had been dating for a five months, and everything was perfect.

"So, girl, what do you want to do next? The night is still young." Tommy asked, pulling Jude off of the sidewalk and into the street.

"Hm, I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"Well, I want to take you home a ravage you." Tommy said, pushing Jude lightly against the car and kissing her neck.

"I love you." Jude said. Tommy froze. "Oh, god, I'm sorry, I don't…" Tommy cut her off with a kiss.

"I love you, too, girl." Tommy said, looking at Jude. Her eyes welled with tears as Tommy held her close.

_End Flashback_

God, that was such a long time ago. I still love you as much as I did then, probably more. That journal is full of stuff about you. If you want to read it, it's sitting on my nightstand. My favorite feature, however, is what you wrote in the front, after my second album was done. "Most of us go to our graves with our music still inside us."

Love,

Jude


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star, nor do I claim to. All situations in this story are mine, and are in no way associated with the Instant Star television series. Please don't sue me.

Dear Jude,

I enjoyed reading that journal. It was funny to read about all the little stuff that only you pay attention to. Like what color my shirt was on October 26, 2007. By the way, I do remember that night, although, unfortunately, I don't remember what you were wearing. My favorite entry was about when I proposed.

_Flashback_

"Jude, it's ok. You're going to be just fine." Tommy said, while he held her hair back. She had the flu, and had been throwing up constantly for the last few days. He rubbed her back soothingly as she sat back.

"I wanna go to bed." Jude groaned.

"Ok, sweetie, hold on." Tommy bent over and lifted Jude off the bathroom floor. She wrapped her arms weakly around his neck as he carried her to the bedroom. When he reached their bed, he set her gently on top. Pulling the covers over her, he turned to go back to clean up the bathroom when she grabbed his arm.

"Stay. Please." Jude said, her eyes already closed. Tommy sighed, but went to the other side of the bed and climbed in. He held her as she dozed off. Tommy smiled to himself, because despite the fact that Jude was so ill, he didn't want to be anywhere else.

"Marry me?" he whispered in her ear. Jude's eyes flew open.

"What?" she croaked. "You're asking me now?"

"Well, yeah. I know it's not really the best time, but I want to be here for you for forever, and I want you to marry me."

"Ok, whatever. Just let me go to sleep." Jude said, already half asleep. Tommy smiled. That was good enough. They were getting married.

_End Flashback_

Well, looking back, I probably could've done it some other time. I just wanted to marry you, right then, when you were pale and gross.

Tommy


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Ok. I've been seriously debating this for the last few days, and after careful consideration, this will be the last chapter. There were a lot of things I didn't touch on, such as Dinah and Peyton's births, but I will be starting a new story. I don't know when, but it'll have the kids in it. This was the hardest one to write, but has been in my head since the beginning. Jude was diagnosed with colon cancer when she was 55.

Dear Mom and Dad,

You both died yesterday. Mom, you gave in to your colon cancer, after a long fight, and Dad, we think you died of grief. How could you survive? You and Mom were two halves of one whole. Dad, how you survived for 22 years without knowing her is a mystery. You were made for one another.

We've had a very blessed life. We weren't ever in your shadow. You let us grow, and experiment. Thank you, for being amazing parents.

Although we weren't in your shadow, it was hard not to be. You two were famous, and perhaps we were famous because you were. You were the classic love story. All anyone had to do was mention Tommy and Jude, and people knew what was going on. You graced the cover of almost every magazine. The fact that you died on the same day, makes your connection even more apparent to the media.

We're burying you together, because anything else would be wrong. When we went through the house, we found this box. We read the letters, and we found out stuff we never knew about you. You had a complex relationship that went so far past just "Mom and Dad". This box is going with you.

We miss you already. Although it's hard to say goodbye, we are so happy you're going together. Despite being your kids, we know that you are real love. Thank you for letting us glimpse that. We love you, and we'll miss you forever,

Love,

Reagen, Carys, Dinah, Peyton

Thank you all for your support and wonderful reviews. I appreciate them all. Maybe someday I'll come back to this story.


End file.
